Counting Bodies like Sheep
by PathOfThorns
Summary: "Demons I get, people are crazy" Sam and Dean take on a case of the deadliest kind when they cross paths with a deranged murderer, but Randy has his murderous sights set on Sam and Dean, and he won't stop until he has them both under his knife..


**I don't know what to call this lol. My muse has been all over the place recently, and she was hell bent on writing something dark and disturbing, so….I guess that's what this is. Rated M just to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SPN, and I don't own the lyrics to "stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns. I only own my own mistakes :D**

Randy Bane ran a loving hand over the smooth steel of his knife, crimson liquid smearing on the rough skin of his palm and running down his hand in red rivers. He watched with livid fascination as the red drops fell from his fingers and splattered apart on the dirt ground under his feet.

A faint whimper had his lips curving up in a frigid smile, and he turned his head towards the source of the sound. A young girl in her mid-twenties sat bound and gagged in a rickety old chair that Randy used for this exact pleasure. His blue eyes were like shards of ice, hard and cold, but a sick glee danced in their depths as he looked over the bloody girl.

The fear he could see in her face excited him to no end. With a rush of ecstasy flowing through his veins, Randy brought the knife towards her shaking form once again.

The girl violently flinched away from the weapon, feebly shaking her head in denial, but the ropes held her securely in place. A muffled scream pushed past the gag as the cold steel touched her bare skin. Grinning, Randy slapped a hand over her mouth to silence the noise.

He shushed the girl as the blade bit deep into the skin of her stomach. "Sshh. Go back to sleep. It'll all be over soon." Randy's eyes were glued to the growing waterfall of blood as it cascaded down the scarred skin of his victim's stomach.

The girl's cries grew fainter and fainter until they eventually stopped completely. Vacant, empty eyes stared off at the small sliver of light that broke through the rotted wood of Randy's house, forever hoping for a rescue that never came. A dry tongue flicked out to run over chapped lips as Randy straightened slightly, bringing the serrated edge of the blade up to the girl's neck.

He sang quietly to himself as he started sawing. "_Let me see you stripped down to the bone. Let me hear you crying just for me_." The work was done quickly and he hefted his prize up into his greedy hands.

He was still humming to himself when he turned towards the door out of the basement, but stopped when a snarling erupted from beside him followed by the sound of chains dragging. Randy sighed to himself but placed the severed head on the floor before approaching the starving dog. The animal growled at him and snapped its jaws, but Randy paid it no mind as he unhooked the chain from the wall. "You hungry dog? Go ahead. I'm done playing with it."

The hatred in the animal's eyes was overridden by the plain hunger, and it immediately raced over to the girl's corpse and started gnawing on her exposed limbs.

Randy grunted in satisfaction, grabbing up his prize and heading towards the door. Standing in the doorway, he turned around to the beautiful sight he loved. Rotting bodies of at least twenty other people hung suspended from ropes that fell from the ceiling of the basement. Some were missing limbs and others were practically skeletons.

The smell that permeated the area would have any other person losing their lunch, but it was like the fragrance of flowers to Randy. With a joyful smile, he walked out into the equally dilapidated living area of his house, swinging the door shut on the sounds of snarls and tearing flesh.

**()()()()SPN()()()()**

"Dean, I'm telling you there's a case here. Missing people? At least twenty so far in the past year, and no one knows where they go. The cops said they just disappear, never to be seen again. They haven't found any remains or anything." Sam stacked up his papers neatly and set them down on the table.

Dean glanced over at him exasperatedly from his spot on the bed, mouth set in a stubborn line. He clicked the TV off and folded his arms over his chest, ready for another fight with his hard-headed brother. "I don't know, Sam. This just doesn't look like our kind of thing. It seems more like a serial killer or something."

Sam shook his head defiantly, "No, I don't think so. If it was, then the police would have found something at least, but there's _nothing_. People don't just disappear, Dean."

"You're right, they don't. Others just stop looking."

Sam rolled his eyes skyward before pinning Dean with his puppy dog face. "Come on. We've gone on less. People are dying here and we can do something about it."

Dean remained silent as he stared into his brother's soulful eyes, trying futilely to fight the look. "Damn it." He admitted defeat and Sam grinned triumphantly. "Fine, we'll look into this, but the moment we figure out that it _isn't_ our kind of case, we're leaving. And I know this isn't our kind of case."

Sam's smile came out in full force, and Dean couldn't help but grin a little at his brother's happy expression. "Great. Thanks, Dean. So while you were watching that crap on TV-"

"Hey, it's not my fault these people are pussies. Jason isn't even half as scary as the stuff we hunt daily."

"-I was researching this case." Sam continued as if Dean hadn't spoken. "And it looks like some of the victim's families still live in the area. We should go talk to them."

Dean's eyes narrowed in disgust. "What do you mean 'still'? So their family member goes missing and they skip town? What did I tell you, Sammy. Others just stop looking." He shook his head but rolled off the bed anyways, reaching down to slip on his boots.

Sam didn't answer him, but he wasn't expecting him to. "So you got their addresses? Tell me I don't have to drive around town aimlessly."

The somber expression that had taken up residence on his brother's face vanished at Dean's attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm not stupid. Of course I did. Don't think I could live through another whole day of you bitching about this town." Sam tossed back as he packed his papers into his laptop bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up before I leave your ass here. The sooner we talk to these people the sooner we can leave." Dean stood and started towards the door. Instantly Sam was by his side, and they continued out to the Impala in silence, sliding into their respective seats.

"So who's first?" He revved the engine and pulled out of the seedy motel parking lot. "The widow?"

Sam pulled his papers out and laid them out on his lap, glancing over the words without really reading them. "No actually. A sister. She started putting up missing persons posters around town about five days ago, but so far no one has seen anything. She says her sister just vanished one day when. I think we should start there, it happened recently so we might have a better chance at figuring out what took her."

"Or who." Dean added, ignoring the bitch face Sam tossed at him. "So where does she live?"

Sam shuffled through his piles of papers until he found the right one. "Um, take a left up here. It should be the fifth house down on the right."

Pulling into the left-turn lane, Dean followed Sam's directions until he was pulling up in front of a surprisingly large white house. He killed the engine and climbed out, Sam following right behind him. "You know were not wearing suits or anything, right? She gonna let some random dudes into her house?"

Sam gave him a look that clearly implied he was stupid before answering, "She's looking for her missing sister, Dean. She's been talking to random people all week. All we want is information regarding her sister's disappearance. I'm sure she'll give it to us."

Five minutes later the girl – her name was Julie – was slamming the door in their faces and shouting at them that she'd call the cops. Dean turned his I-told-you-so look on his brother, who looked put out, and knocked on the door again.

Julie's angry face appeared again as she pulled the door open and glared daggers at them. "What do you want? I told you to leave me alone."

Dean turned his most disarming smile on the girl. "We want to help you find your sister. That's all, I promise. You can trust us, okay?"

Julie's big eyes fastened on Dean like a lifeline, assessing him for several minutes before they pooled with tears. Fat drops fell down round cheeks to drop on her pink shirt. "You really think you can help me find her? She's been gone for days now and I don't know what to do."

"I do. That's kinda what we do. We find people."

Julie sniffled noisily and nodded once before stepping aside and allowing them to enter. Dean nudged Sam as he walked past, the simple movement saying more than anything he could express with words.

**()()()()SPN()()()()**

Randy Bane watched with barely contained excitement as the two men entered his latest plaything's house. His toy's sister had let them in, and boy did they look fun. The tall one especially looked like he would be a fun toy to damage, but the shorter one looked like he would last longer with his rough games.

A bloody smile spread across his face as the ice in his eyes thawed with the thought. The rush of pleasure he would feel making them scream had his feet itching to run after them and take them now, but he stopped himself before he exposed his whereabouts.

Looking down at the bloody strip of flesh in his hand, he greedily shoved it in his mouth and savored the salty flavor of blood as it slid down his throat. His eyes fell closed in bliss, and he took the moment to calm his anxious stomach down.

He brought up the comforting sight he always did when he got too excited. The basement of his house came to life in his mind, and he placed where every body would be hanging from memory. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ He started counting them silently, the image of hanging bodies serving to calm his excitement.

Randy's eyes slid open slowly and an anticipatory grin split open across his face like an open wound as bloody saliva trickled down his chin. Soon he would have new toys to play with, and he was looking forward to it immensely.

**So I know it's a short chapter, but I was simply getting this idea out there. Like I said, my muse has been going crazy lately lol. She must have ADD or something because she can never stay focused on one thing for too long before she's cooking up some other idea. So tell me what you think of it and if you think it's worth continuing or not, or I guess it'll just sit there forever lol, uncompleted. Thanks for reading! (I promise the dog a happy ending) ~ Thorn**


End file.
